Your Love Makes Me Kooky
by mrs.kookaburra.splatalot
Summary: Splatalot and Splazzer City have been rivals for generations, and things don't seem to be getting any better, for those in Splatalot and for someone in Splazzer City, eighteen year old Hannah, has a giant secret, which is betraying the rest of the kingdom, her secret crush on Kookaburra, her actions could lead to disaster, unless her and Kookaburra can work together.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This story may contain scenes of sexual reference.

Hannah's P.O.V

It was a beautiful morning and a beautiful way to start a morning in the kingdom of Splazzer City, my home kingdom, what would be a better way to spend your morning? Well to spend it in the kingdom of Splatalot for a start, I've always wished that I could live alongside the defenders of Splatalot, and alongside Kookaburra, he's such a good looking guy, he's not the only one, Gildar is also a very good looking man, but he's really not my type, he's always looking at himself in the mirror and is just too obsessed with himself, but Kook he's different, sure he cares about how he looks, but he doesn't let them take over his life, that it the kind of guy for me.

I was stood at my bedroom window looking through my binoculars to the kingdom of Splatalot, our kingdoms are so far apart that I have to use binoculars to look at them, these were the strongest binoculars ever, I could see for miles, I moved my binoculars to the left slightly to try and find Kook and it wasn't long before I found him, he was stood talking to Thorne, I wasn't trained in lip reading so I couldn't make out what they were saying, I wasn't bothered about Thorne, I was just focussing on Kook, his feathers blowing about in the wind and the sun shining off his beautiful green hair, how I so wish that I could run my hand through that hair, I can't tell my mum and dad about my crush on Kook, they'd go ballistic, so would everyone else around the kingdom as our kingdom Splazzer City and their kingdom Splatalot have been enemies for years and by the way things are it looks like they're going to stay like that for a long time, I'll have to tell mum and dad some day, I can't hide it forever.

After 1 hour of me looking through my binoculars something happened that nearly made my heart skip a beat, Kook looked at me, well…maybe mot directly at me but he was looking in the direction that I was at, I put my binoculars down and went downstairs to where my friends Kerensa, Beth, Jennifer and Faye were.

"Hey guys." I said walking into the room.

"Morning Hannah, what've you been up to this morning, we were expecting you here half and hour ago." said Kerensa.

"Oh, I was just admiring the view from my bedroom window that's all."

"But your room looks out onto the kingdom of Splatalot, in my opinion I'd hate that kind of view."

Even my friends hate the kingdom of Splatalot, it's just me who doesn't, it hasn't always been like this, I did hate them at one time, but that was before I accidently bumped into Kook in the woods one day when I was out with my friends, I didn't know that he was from Splatalot first of all, I found that out later when he said that he had to get back to Splatalot, he was such a friendly guy, he was always coming out with all these jokes or just funny things to say, I guess that's why he's nicknamed 'the joker'.

If I told people about my little crush on Kook what would happen to me or what will happen to them in Splatalot, the people here may start a war against them, at the very least they'll probably throw me out of the kingdom, I guess that I could be alright on my own but where could I go, maybe I'd finally be able to go to Splatalot, they'll probably take pity on a young girl like me. Maybe my friends will understand if I tell them about my crush on Kook.

"Guys, can I just confess something to you?" I said.

"What?"

"You know the kingdom of Splatalot?"

"Yeah."

"And you know about this defender there called Kookaburra?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well how would you guys describe him?"

"Erm…stupid, annoying, irritating, barmy, a freak, murderer because he killed Falcon, god rest his soul."

"No, I'd say that he's the complete opposite of that. I think that he's funny, has a great sense of humour, and could be a great friend…handsome, cute."

"What the hell are you on about?" Beth asked.

"I just think that he's quite good looking and would be a great person to hang out with once you get to know him."

"You don't have a crush on him do you?"

"Well, to tell the honest truth…yes, yes I do."

"Hannah, you do know that our kingdom's are great enemies don't you?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"So what are you crushing on Kook for?"

"It was an accident, that day when we were in the woods, I bumped into him and we got talking, he's actually a really funny and friendly guy once you get to know him."

"How could you do this? You're betraying the kingdom by going out and meeting him."

"I don't see him every day, I've just seen him the once, I guess that it was a bit like love at first sight."

They were taking this much better than I was expecting, maybe that's because it hasn't quite sunk in yet, hopefully for now it will just be between me and my friends, but I just don't feel confident with this, I'm sure that something bad is bound to happen.

I'm not going to take any chances so I've decided that I'm going to run away, that's the best option that I've come up with, I can't tell anyone where I'm going though. I stuffed all my clothes into my suitcase along with my toiletries and makeup, my phone, my mp3 and all these other things that I'm going to be needing or what I want to take with me…hang on, I should at least let someone know where I've gone or tell them why I've run away, so I should leave them a note explaining everything, I got a small piece of paper and pen and started writing.

I was in the middle of writing my note when my bedroom door flew open, three soldiers ran into my room; two of them grabbed my arms while the other grabbed my suitcase.

"Hey, what's going on, what are you doing?" I asked wriggling under the grip of the soldiers.

"I'm sorry Hannah." A familiar voice said from outside, a few seconds later Faye emerged. "I had to tell them." She said.

"But why Faye, I thought that we were friends."

"Friends or not, they still needed to know."

I couldn't believe what was happening, my own friend Faye has betrayed me and told my deepest and darkest secret. How could she?

"Hannah, we apologise for this but we're going to have to tell you to leave the kingdom." Said the soldier to my right.

I could feel the tears building up behind my eyelids, I didn't want to blink and let them fall in case they flooded the room, the soldiers were leading me down the corridor still holding onto my arms when my mum and dad came walking towards us, thank goodness, maybe they'll try and get them to let me stay.

When mum was less that a metre away from me she raised her right hand and slapped me across the face hard, I looked back at her in shock.

"How could you possibly do this to us Hannah?" she said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But mum…" I started.

"Don't you dare speak to me. I don't wish to lay my eyes upon you again, I'm even ashamed to call you my daughter."

I didn't know what hurt most, my cheek or the rejection from my own mother and father, the soldiers continued to march me straight out of the castle gates and abandon me, but they lead me to the centre of the courtyard and onto a large platform, there was a sea of people surrounding the area, I stood there unsure what was going to happen, I've seen what happens in the films when someone is in this position, they get executed, I looked up at the balcony above me and the king was stood there looking down on me.

"Hannah Limeburn. You stand here before there people to face judgement." The king said to me before addressing the people. "This girl has betrayed us all, she has been speaking to and flirting with the enemy, do you deny this Hannah?"

"No." I replied.

"This kind of behaviour cannot be tolerated, and therefore comes with punishment. Exile!"

Exile, that's not as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Is there anything that you want to say Hannah before you are thrown out of here for good?" the king asked.

"Yes. There is." I replied forcing my arms free from the soldiers grasp. "You all may think that I'm walking out of here a looser, but I'm not, I'm going to live my life the way that I want to, and I don't give a damn about what you say your highness, no offence, but I love Kookaburra from Splatalot and I'm proud that I do and there's nothing that you can do about it, sure I don't know where I'm going to go from here, but I know that anywhere is going to be better than here."

As soon as I finished talking the people surrounding me started to pelt me with rotten tomatoes, rotten fruit and eggs, before the soldiers grabbed my arms again and dragged me to the gates, they pushed me out with such force that I lost my balance and fell head first into the dirt, before also throwing my suitcase after me, as it hit the ground it burst open sending my belongings flying into the air and scattering them into the dirt, I scooped them up from the dirt and stuffed them back in watching as the gates to Splazzer City closed behind me. Good riddance.

I stood up and brushed myself down before picking my suitcase back up and ventured out into the woods, after I'd been walking for 30 minutes, I looked behind me, I could just see the tops of the turrets of Splazzer City through the tops of the trees, it wasn't long before it was out of sight and I was deep in the heart of the woods.

I continued to walk until the sun started to set, so I put my suitcase down and gathered some wood from around me to make a fire, I went to girl guides for a bit but I left before I learnt how to make a fire, I tried my best by rubbing a couple of sticks together but I had no luck, if only I'd remembered to pack some matches, throwing the sticks to one side I sat there on top of my suitcase and watched as the woods got colder and darker.

There were plenty of noises in the woods that night, and not all of them good, I was also frozen all through the night, when I saw the sun beginning to rise above me I knew that there wasn't really any point to try and get any sleep now, I stood up, my knees weak and my vision blurred and continued with my adventure. I could feel my knees getting weaker as I walked on, I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, my blood sugar was really low, I didn't know if I could carry on for much longer, after I'd walked less than half a mile I put my suitcase down and rested for a few minutes, it hadn't helped much when I got back up as I was still exhausted from the lack of sleep, I knew that I wasn't going to get far unless I had some sleep, I put my suitcase down again and lay down for a few minutes, I was asleep in seconds.

When I woke up again the woods were dark and there was the same noises around me, I won't be able to get back to sleep now, I picked my suitcase up again and walked deeper and deeper into the woods, jumping at anything that moved, I had been walking for half an hour when things got serious, I could barely see where I was walking and I had no idea what was out here, there were noises surrounding me and I didn't know what was real and what was just my mind playing tricks, it was terrifying.

As things got scarier and scarier I quickly started to pick up speed, soon I was running, I tripped up a number of times on several tree roots and my clothes were all now torn and covered with a mixture of rotten fruit and veg, eggs and mud, I was sure that I was now going in circles, I was sure that I've passed a few familiar trees, I've been walking for so long I should have got out of the woods by now, at one point, I stumbled over a tree stump and scraping my leg over a sharp piece of rock cutting through my trouser leg and deep into the flesh of my lower leg, the pain was agonizing but I kept on running until I could run no further, I dropped my case and collapsed on the ground with pain and exhaustion.

I remained there for the rest of the night when the sun began to rise I could see the exit to the woods, ahead of me was an opening between the trees leading to somewhere, with me legs still weak and my eyes blurry I ran out, anything to get me out of these woods, as I ran closer and closer my legs got weaker and everything around me started to get darker, it was when I finally left the woods and met sunlight when everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Kookaburra's P.O.V

It was a very calm morning so me, Ballista, Skabb, Gildar, Thorne, Faetal and Vane had gone out for a bit of hunting, the stocks in the kitchens were going down rather quickly. We'll I wasn't really joining in with the hunting, I was like the eyes and ears, and I was sent to collect a few fruits and nuts, hunting's not my thing.

We'd been walking around for a while and we hadn't caught much, we'd pretty much explored the complete outskirts of the woods, I was walking slightly ahead, when I stopped.

"Kook, what's wrong?" Gildar asked.

"I can see something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I can't see it. It's black, that's all I can tell."

"It may be a black bear." Faetal suggested.

I stepped to one side until I could see what it was.

"Oh my God." I gasped.

"What? What is it? Is it a black bear?"

"No. It's a girl."

"What?"

"I think that she's unconscious."

We dashed over, this girl seemed no older than eighteen years old. She was unconscious and her clothes were torn and covered in a number of different stains. Thorne came over to assist me.

"She needs water." He said.

"Here." Vane replied handing over his water.

Thorne took the cap off and poured a small amount into this girls mouth, she swallowed the water down, and remained still for a couple of seconds before she eventually started to move.

"Miss? Hello, miss?"

She opened her eyes and moaned.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Are you okay miss?" I asked her.

"I...I think so."

I noticed her suitcase lying next to her.

"We're you travelling somewhere?"

"Sort of. I was running away."

"Away from what?"

"Everyone I know."

She looked at me and seemed to recognise me.

"Are you Kookaburra by any chance?"

"Yeah, I am, why do you ask? Have we met?"

"Only once, you. Any not remember me."

"I'm afraid I don't sorry."

She attempted to sit upright, but winced. She was injured.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I don't think so. Are you sure you don't remember me? Around six months ago, in the woods?"

"I met someone that long ago, but I don't remember it being you."

She winced again as she moved her leg.

"May I have a look?" Thorne asked.

She nodded. Thorne slowly and gently rolled up her trouser leg, I gasped when I saw the wound on her leg, it looked really painful, I looked up at Thorne, he was shaking his head.

"How long have you had this cut?" He asked.

"About two days nearly, I fell and cut it on a stone in the woods."

"God knows what sort of bacteria got into it, we need to get you to a doctor, this may be infected."

"Is that bad?"

"It can get bad if you don't get it treated as soon as possible. Come on, we'll get you to a doctor."

We helped her up onto her feet, but she was struggling to walk despite our assistance, so I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back.

"So where do you come from? I asked.

"It doesn't matter now, I can't go back."

"I'm sure your mum and dad would be worried sick about you by now."

"No, they won't, I got thrown out."

"Your own parents threw you out?"

"No, the whole kingdom."

"Your from another kingdom?"

"Yeah."

We got to the main gates and Knightriss and Madeva were still on duty, they seemed concerned that me and Thorne were back so soon.

"What's wrong?" Knightriss asked.

"This young lady's very badly injured and is very weak, she needs to see a doctor immediately, I think that the cut on her leg may be infected." Thorne explained.

Madeva gasped when she saw the cut on her leg.

"Oh poor child." She said opening the gates. "I'll go and get the doctor."

Me and Thorne took her up to the guest bedroom, I laid her down on the bed while Thorne put her suitcase down and went down to the kitchens to get her a glass of water. She was starting to sweat and shake and she was starting to look rather pale. I then realised that I didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Hannah. Hannah Limeburn." She whispered.

"Hang in there Hannah, the doctor's on his way."

At that point, Madeva came in with the doctor and Thorne arrived with a glass of water and a nice pack.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" The doctor asked.

"We found this young lady near the woods, she's got a bad cut on her lower leg, and I think it may be infected." Thorne explained.

"And her name's Hannah." I added.

"How are you feeling Hannah?"

"A bit tired."

"What are you going to do doc?" I asked.

"We'll first we need to clean out the wound before applying the medication and stitching it up, it is a very big cut, not to mention deep. She. Ah have a scar for a few years, but it won't be very noticeable after a while."

"Okay."

The doctor got some water and a cloth, he soaked the cloth in the water and gently applied it to Hannah's wound, she winced as the cloth made contact.

She was beginning to burn up, her head was really hot, she was getting very sick.

"Thorne, pass me the ice pack." I said.

Thorne passed the ice over and I gently applied it to Hannah's forehead.

It wasn't long before the wound had been cleaned, the doctor rinsed out the cloth, squeezed out the water and got a small black bottle from his bag.

"Now, this is going to sting." He warned Hannah as he poured some of the contents onto the cloth.

Hannah took a deep breath and shut her eyes tights, and as gently as he could he pressed the cloth over the cut, Hannah gave out a yelp as the stinging sensation started.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow." She yelped.

"It's okay Hannah." Said the doctor. "You're doing fine."

The doctor held onto Hannah's ankle firmly to stop her leg from moving or worse kicking him with the reflexes.

When it came to the stitches, I thought that Hannah was going to scream the place down, but she didn't, she yelped a bit more, but maybe the medication applied May have numbed the wound slightly, Hannah only needed five stitches.

When everything was done and the doctor had done all that he could do, he got a clean piece of cloth, applied more medication, put it over the wound and secured it in place with a bandage.

"If you rest your leg for about two weeks then it'll be as god as new, just try not to move it to much."

"Thank you doctor."

Thorne, Madeva and the doctor left leaving me and Hannah alone, she still looked rather pale, but she was definitely a bit better.

"So where we're you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere...anywhere, just away from home."

"Erm...look I probably shouldn't ask you this before I run it past the others, but you could stay here if you want."

"Really?"

"But I'll have to ask the others first and see if they'll allow it."

"Thank you."

I left Hannah to get some rest and went back to talk to the others.

Everyone was gathered in the lounge, the chatting all stopped and everyone looked at me as I walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"How is she?" Thorne replied.

"She's fine, she's resting."

"What's her name?" Ballista asked.

"Her name's Hannah, and we don't know exactly how old she is, but she looks around seventeen to nineteen years old."

"Is she cute?" Gildar asking, looking hopeful.

"Gildar, she's a very young, very sick girl."

"You see, rathe concerned about her you don't like the look of her do you?"

"Yes, she's cute, and no, I don't have a crush on her, I've only just met her and she's only a young girl for goodness sake."

"Do you know where she's from?" Knightriss asked.

"No, she wouldn't tell me, but she told me that she can't go back."

"Banishment?"

"Maybe."

"I noticed that she was wearing rather modern clothes, she must be from one of those modern day kingdoms."

"You don't think that she could be from Splazzer City do you?" Shaiden suggested.

"Well, just to be sure we should keep our guard up."

"Guys, she's not got anywhere to go, she was obviously running away, you can't fake that kind of cut, and besides, she...she looks scared. We can't just abandon her. Can't we at least let her stay for a bit?" I asked.

A while later I went up to check up on Hannah, I opened the door slightly, she was fast asleep, I was about to walk away when Hannah began to moan and talk in her sleep.

"No...please...I love him, don't do this." She moaned.

"Hannah, it's alright, you're dreaming." I whispered.

"No, let me go."

Hannah was starting to panic in her sleep and was beginning to move as if she was struggling. I walked over to comfort her.

"Hannah, Hannah it's okay, I'm here."

Hannah gasped and her eyes shot open, she was awake.

"Hannah, are you okay?"

"Erm...yeah. I'm fine, I just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"It was all about when I got thrown out of my home kingdom, and all because..."

"Because you loved someone that you shouldn't?"

"How did you know that?"

"You were talking in your sleep. Anyway, I just came up here to see if you were okay. So, I'll just leave you alone now."

When I left the room, I felt really sorry for Hannah now. Maybe she was trying to get to her lover, and why would they throw her out just for loving someone she shouldn't, this is all like Romeo and Juliet, two star crossed lovers, trying to bring their families together through the power of love.

I bumped into Shaiden on my way back to my duties, she seemed anxious.

"What's wrong Shaiden?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about this girl. What if she really is from Splazzer City, they may have sent her to overtake us from the inside."

"Shaiden, that will not happen, we found her injured and weak, she wouldn't have been able to have faked a cut like that, and she's obviously scared, I've just been to check on her and she was having a nightmare about being thrown out, you couldn't fake that."

"Okay, but I'm going to keep my eyes open, I must say Kook, you seem very protective of this girl."

"Because she needs our help."

"O-kay."

Maybe that was a god point, I do seem to be a bit protective of Hannah, maybe I should back down a bit, I don't want her thinking the same, besides she already has a lover, or is in love with someone.

The days were starting to fly by and Hannah was already starting to feel better, she could walk now, but she couldn't put any weight on her leg, so the doctor gave her a pair of crutches to use, the stitches were out and the cut was pretty much healed, but she just too fragile.

One morning I was going to see how Hannah was and if thee was anything that I could help her with. As I turned the corner leading to the staircase, I saw Hannah with Ballista, who was helping Hannah down the stairs.

"Morning girls." I said.

"Morning Kook." Hannah and Ballista replied.

"How are you feeling Hannah?"

"Fine thank you."

On the last two steps, Hannah suddenly lost her footing and stumbled, I grabbed her just before she fell, she was centimetres away from me, our noses were almost touching, I'd never noticed her eyes before, I'd never noticed how bright they were.

"Ahem." Said Ballista.

Me and Hannah quickly snapped out of our thoughts. That was a bit awkward, and I've never really felt that way before, as I stared into Hannah's hazel eyes, it was almost as if we had a connection there.

"Sorry about that." I said, backing away.

"It's okay."

When Hannah was down the stairs, Ballista handed her her crutches and we continued down the corridor, halfway to the lounge Ballista took me to one side.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"What was what?"

"Back then with you and Hannah, I think I saw a little something back there."

"Like what?"

"A little connection, I saw it in your eyes, and yours."

"No, there can't be, she's already in love, she told me that she was thrown out of her home because she was in love with someone who she shouldn't be."

"Did she tell you what they look like?"

"No...but maybe, if she told me, I could go and see if I could find them and bring them back to her."

I stopped Hannah just outside the lounge.

"Hannah, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure."

"This person who you love, what do they look like?"

"If you're thinking of going to find them, don't bother. That person is just a friend of mine, he doesn't know that I love him."

"Oh right."

"But thanks for the kind gesture, it's really thoughtful of you."

Days went by and Hannah was walking perfectly, she was starting to become rather popular throughout the castle, and some of the young worker boys were getting rather attracted to her, and for some reason I felt a bit uncomfortable about that, I guess that I'm a bit concerned for her and who she loves, that those boys are trying to come between them.

One morning Knightriss wanted to know exactly where Hannah came from, to be honest we all were.

We were all waiting for Hannah, and I was getting rather nervous, where did she come from, was everything going to be alright, am I even going to want to know this?

Hannah walked into the room looking rather nervous, she sat down next to me, and looked at us all individually before speaking.

"Okay." She said. "This is all going to come as a shock to you all when I tell you this."

"It's okay, you're still the same person." I replied.

"Okay, now before I tell you where I come from, just take into account of what hasn't happened over the last few days...I'm...I'm from...Splazzer City."

"What!" Shaiden exclaimed.

"I know that it's a shock."

"Hannah, you can't stay here." Said Knightriss. "If you stay, Splazzer City could attack us any day now."

"But I've been here for days, if Splazzer City were going to attack, they would have attacked by now. And you all remember the state that I was found in, you just can't fake a cut like that, and I don't tell lies."

"She's got a point." I said.

"Don't tell us that you're supporting her."

"But she has got a point though." Ballista chipped in. "If they were going to attack they would have attacked by now."

"Please guys, I've got nowhere to go, I can't go back, and the next residence is miles away from here. Please, I need to stay somewhere."

"Okay Hannah, we'll have a think about it and we'll let you know." Said Knightriss.

Hannah relaxed after that, but nothing was certain yet, it was going to take a few weeks for everyone to decide, they had to see what Hannah was like and that we weren't at risk.

One afternoon while I was on duty I could see Hannah down in the castle gardens, sat by the pond, she looked sad. I quickly went down the stairs and outside to the gardens, Hannah turned around when she heard me coming.

"Hannah are you alright?" I asked sitting next to her.

"No."

"What's the matter?"

"I just got a text from my mother this morning...my gran's just died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, she was very ill when I left, we already knew that she didn't have long."

"When's the funeral?"

"In two weeks."

"That's a bit fast. do you want us to take you there?"

"I'm not going. They don't want me there."

Hannah broke out in tears, and pulled her knees up to her chest, I wrapped my arm around her and held her close, she then threw her arms around me and cried loudly into my shoulder.

"It's okay Hannah, I'm sure that you could still visit her grave." I said, trying to reassure her.

"It's not going to be okay Kook, I never even got to say goodbye to her." She sobbed.

Hannah was in pieces emotionally. I held her hand and gently pulled her up onto her feet.

"Come on Hannah, I think that you could do with a cup of tea." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders and guiding her back to the castle.

All of this really wasn't like me, I've never been so caring and being so concerned about someone, I think that the last time that I felt this way about someone was...Shaiden.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah's P.O.V

I'd sent my parents a letter for them to read out at my gran's funeral, I didn't get a reply, which worried me a bit. But that's not all that was on my mind, I was constantly thinking about Kookaburra day and night, I felt like I had to tell him how I felt about him, but it felt a bit too early to say anything, besides, what if he doesn't feel the same way?

Two weeks after my gran's funeral Kook and Ballista came with me to see her grave.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Ballista asked, putting her hand in my shoulder.

"I'm sure."

The graveyard was separate to the kingdom and was on the outside of the castle walls. There were many gravestones, how were we going to find my gran amongst all of these? We went in three different directions, Kook went right and Ballista went left while I went straight ahead. We'd only been looking no more than a minute when I found her, "Dorothy Margaret Limeburn, died 16th August 2014, wife of Ronald Limeburn, mother of David, Andrew and Ruth Limeburn, grandmother of Hannah Limeburn".

"Hey guys, I've found her." I shouted.

Ballista heard me and walked over, but Kook didn't.

"Hey Kook, I..." I started, but when I saw Kook, he was stood by another grave.

Me and Ballista went over to see what was wrong, Kook looked rather upset, when I saw the headstone I understood: "Here lies Blue Jay and Kooklana 3rd, died 1924-1930, parents of Blue Jay Jr, Kooklana 4th and Kookaburra 4th, grandparents of Blue Jay 3rd and Kookaburra 5th.".

"Are they...?" I asked.

"My great grandparents." Kook replied. "My father told me about them when I was younger, but I've never seen their grave before."

I held Kook's hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kook." I whispered.

Kook sniffed loudly. "It's okay."

I left some flowers on my grandmother's grave and gave Kook a small bunch to put by his great grandparents grave.

I spent most of the rest of the day outside some of the defenders were practicing their fighting skills and working on their aim. After I'd been sat on the castle steps for around ten minutes pondering about what I was going to say to Kook when the time was right, I heard footsteps behind me followed by a voice.

"What's the matter child?" They asked, I turned around and saw Madeva looming over me.

"Oh hi Madeva, nothing's wrong." I replied.

"Are you sure?" She said, sitting next to me. "You look as if there's something on your mind."

"No I was just thinking about stuff."

"Well if there's anything wrong, you can tell us."

"Actually there is something that I'd like to run past you, it's something that I've been thinking about for a couple of years."

"What's that?"

"Well...for the past two years I've been thinking about the hatred that's been going on between Splatalot and Splazzer City, and I always wondered if our two kingdoms could ever be friends, because I never understood how they became enemies in the first place."

"It all started years ago when our current king was around twelve years old, our kingdoms got into a huge battle that resulted in the old king's death. Our king then swore that when he was king, he would never forgive Splazzer City for what they did to his father."

"But that was years ago."

"To be honest, we're all getting sick of it by now."

"Hey Madeva!" Kook shouted. "Are you going to talk all day or make yourself useful?"

"What you say to me Kooky?" Madeva exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked me.

"Sorry, it's just Kook, he never fails to make me laugh."

Madeva was silent which was strange for her, I looked over and she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Exactly why were you thrown out of Splazzer City?"

"Because I was in love with someone that I shouldn't."

"When you say that you were in love with someone you shouldn't, do you mean someone from a rival kingdom?"

"Yeah."

"Are you aware how many rivals they have?"

"Err...no."

"Just the one, us."

"Ah."

"It's Kooky that you're in love with isn't it?"

"Yes, but please don't say a word to him or anyone else."

"Okay, I promise."

"Thanks Madeva."

"Madeva!" Kook shouted.

"Yeah, I'm coming Kooky!"

Madeva got up and walked over to the rest of the girls, Kook looked over to me and made a yabbering on gesture with his hand while faking a yawn, I giggled and I could feel my cheeks begin to burn up.

After the defenders training I was waiting for the girls and Kook walked over to me.

"You okay?" He asked. "You look a bit flushed."

"I'm fine."

"What were you and Madeva talking about?"

"We were just talking about our two kingdoms and the rivalry between them."

"It's been tiring all that, it's been going on for years."

So now Madeva knew my little secret, who was it going to be next? This was probably going to end up like it would for me while I was at school, everyone finds out in a couple of days and humiliate me about it for weeks.

Later on that evening, I was on my way to my room and Knightriss came running over.

"Hannah dear, can I have a quick word?" She asked.

"Erm...yeah, sure."

"Now, we've been thinking about this for a long time and we've come to a conclusion about what we're going to do about whether you stay or not." I held my breath. "Over the past week we've come to the conclusion that we're not at risk to attacks, and we've decided to let you stay."

"Oh thank you so much."

With that weight off my shoulders, I could sleep well tonight, that is, if I manage to get warm, it's always so cold in my room.

That night wasn't easy, I found it hard to get to sleep with all these thoughts going through my head, would Madeva be able to keep my secret? Is Kook going to find out? Will other people find out? Are Splazzer City going to come looking for me? But once those thought were out of my head, I could finally relax and soon dropped off to sleep, but that wasn't easy either.

I woke up in my room, I'd only just got washed and dressed when an alarm started ringing down the corridors, I ran out of my room and bumped into Kook.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're being attacked." Kook explained.

We both ran down the forever winding corridors to the castle grounds, the grounds were already filled with people, several guards of the castle had joined in with the fight, I grabbed Kook's hand in fear, he gently gave mine a quick squeeze.

I cowered in one corner out of sight while Kook went to join the fight. I kept on looking up over my hiding place to see how things were going, I saw Kook look in my direction, he pointed behind me, I turned around and. Saw someone looming over me, clutching their sword, I screamed and rolled away from them, but they followed me, they were about to strike me when a paintball struck them on the left side of their head, I looked and I saw Kook, he looked serious, he put his slingshot away and pulled out his sword.

"Don't...you...dare...hurt...her!" He shouted between swipes of his sword.

"What makes you so concerned about her?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt someone I love."

Love? Did Kook say that he loves me?

After that everything happened so fast, Kook's opponent knocked Kook's sword out of his hand and struck him in the stomach, Kook screamed and collapsed to the ground.

"KOOK!" I screamed.

I grabbed a nearby rock and struck this man hard on the I head, he went down instantly, I didn't care if he was alive or not, once he was down I ran over to Kook, he was very still and blood was gushing out of the wound.

"Don't worry Kook you're going to be okay." I said supporting his head.

"No, it's too late, you can't do anything about this."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"You can't leave me Kook." I sobbed. "I...I love you."

Kook coughed and started I to splutter, I began to shake with worry as a small amount of blood poured out of the corner of Kook's mouth, I wiped it away with my thumb.

"H-Hannah, can I just say a little something too?" Said Kook.

"Of course."

"First of all, can you promise me that you'll defend the castle the very best you can? I want you to take my place." With a trembling hand, Kook handed me his slingshot. "And...I...I l-love you too."

I looked deep into Kook's eyes, they were beginning to close.

"Kook? Kook stay with me please!"

Kook's eyes opened again.

"Promise me." He whispered.

"I promise."

Kook held my hand and kissed me gently on the lips, I closed my eyes and squeezed Kook's hand, I didn't want it to end. Kook's lips soon left mine and the grip on my hand suddenly loosened, I opened my eyes again and he was still as stone.

"Kook? Kook! Kook answer me." I sobbed, but it was no good, Kook was gone.

I held his slingshot tight in my hand and brought it to my chest, as the tears fell silently from my eyes and onto the stone beneath me, I let out a loud sorrowful cry, and woke up back in my room. It was all just a dream. I laid back down to go back to sleep when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Hannah, are you okay?" I heard Shaiden ask.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Shaiden, it was just a bad dream." I explained.

"Okay. It's just that I heard you scream and I was wondering if there was something wrong."

"No everything's fine."

"Okay."

The next time that I woke up there was daylight bursting through the curtains and birds were singing in the distance.

When I went down to breakfast all of the girls were there, but the boys, most of them were probably still in bed, Kook and Gildar were the only ones there.

"Morning guys." I said as I walked in.

"Morning Hannah, did you sleep alright?"

"Not really, I had a bad dream which woke me."

I looked over at Kook and smiled, all the girls followed the direction of my eyes.

"Erm...Hannah, we've all been thinking about your banishment."

My heart skipped a best and I looked at Madeva, she shook her head, she hadn't said anything.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, our kingdom is the only rival of Splazzer City, so we've come to the conclusion that it's someone here that you have a secret crush on." Ballista suggested.

"And have you figured out who?"

"We've got a vague idea."

When everyone else was here we could finally begin the day, I looked over at Kook down the breakfast table, and he seemed to be rather distracted, as if he was thinking about something as he stared into his drink continuously, I'll have to tell him, and I will...soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kookaburra's P.O.V**

This wasn't good, I think I've got a crush on Hannah, I'll have to tell her at some point, but I'll have to explain how I'm not trying to come between her and her lover, I looked at her during breakfast and I couldn't stop looking at her eyes, her bright shining hair and her lips, sudden thoughts came into my head, I forgot about them instantly.

"What's up bro?" Vane asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay."

When breakfast was over, I needed to get some advice on how to tell Hannah, and if anyone knows the most about women, it's Gildar.

"Gildar, can I ask you something?" I asked as we walked outside ready for our duties.

"Sure buddy, what's up?"

"Well, you know a lot about girls, and how to chat them up, yeah?"

"If you want."

"Well, I've got a problem, there's one of the girls here who I really like and I don't know how to tell her, could you help me out here mate?"

"Course, first of all, just don't go barging in, plan it out, do it subtly and maybe try softening her up with a few compliments."

"O-Kay, such as?"

At that point Ballista walked around the corner.

"Okay, watch and learn." Said Gildar, boldly walking over to Ballista. "Hey Ballista."

"Oh, erm...hey Gildar, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no I just haven't had a chance to talk to you this morning, so how are you?"

"Erm...I'm good, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, and I...I...sorry, it's just...you're eyes, they're so blue, they're like the bright sky on a summer day, or the blue oceans washing up onto the golden sands."

"Oh, erm...thank you, you look good too."

There was a slight pause from both of the,.

"Erm...I better go, the rest if the girls are waiting for me." Ballista said after a couple of seconds.

"Oh okay."

I could see that Ballista was a bit red as she walked away.

"Wow, you seriously know to chat up women." I said.

"It's a gift." Gildar replied, bowing. "Now who is it that you really like, is it still Shaiden?"

"No, she told me that I should give up as we were never going to get together."

"So who is it?"

"I...I don't really want to say."

"Oh, I see."

I was ready to tell Hannah, but now I just had to find her, I figured that she'd Ben with the rest of the girls and they were out in the courtyard.

"I'm serious, Gildar was flirting with me." I heard Ballista say as I walked outside. "He complimented me and he said that he got lost in my eyes."

"That doesn't sound like Gildar at all." Shaiden replied.

"Hey girls." I said, walking over. "Have any of you seen Hannah?"

"Yeah, she's in her room, she's not feeling well."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just a cold."

"Okay."

Poor Hannah, she's ill again? First the infected cut and now a cold, she seems to attract sickness.

I went to her room and gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Hannah say faintly from behind the door.

"It's Kook."

"Come in."

I walked inside and found Hannah lying in her bed, she looked pale and tired.

"The girls told me that you've got a cold."

"Yeah, it's a pretty bad one."

"Should I get you some water?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"No, I'd just like a bit of company."

I smiled and held Hannah's hand, she looked at my hand and back at me I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

This wasn't really what I expected, when I told Hannah how I feel I wanted it to be romantic, not sat by Hannah's sick bed.

When Hannah fell asleep I left her to get some rest, she really looked bad, it looked to be more than a simple cold and I was starting to get rather concerned, what if it was something else much more serious, I went to see the doctor.

"Is there something wrong Kook, you haven't got the plague have you?" He asked as I walked into his office.

"Plague?" I had no idea about this.

"Yes, there's a little plague going around, most of the people in the kingdom have got infected."

"How do you know when you've got it?"

"It can be difficult to spot at first, the first stage is basically like a common cold except instead of getting better, it gradually gets worse. Soon the patient I'll be getting dizzy spells, start vomiting and eventually purple blotches will appear on the skin, their body will start to shut down and eventually ending in death. Most of us in the medical profession have called this the Purple Plague."

"Well doc, I think I know someone who might have this plague. I think Hannah may have it, see she's got a really bad cold, and I think that it may be something more."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that, where is she?"

"She's in her room."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

I raced back to Hannah's room to tell her the news. When I walked into her room, she was still asleep, but she soon started to wake up as I walked over to her.

"Kook, is that you?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." I held her hand tight. "Look, I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to promise me that you won't freak out."

"Okay, I promise."

As she looked up at me with those bright hazel brown eyes, there was an urge deep inside me to tell her my feelings, but now really wasn't the time for that, this was a much more serious matter.

"Hannah, I've been to see the doctor and I've told him that you're not well, and apparently, we think that you may have a plague that's going around."

Hannah looked at me confused.

"No, Kook I'm fine, it's just a bad cold."

"Well apparently the first bunch of symptoms are just like an ordinary cold, except they get worse rather than better."

Hannah's eyes went wide with shock, I could see that she was starting to panic. At that point the doctor came in.

"Okay Hannah, what's the problem this time?" He asked.

"Tell me the truth doctor, do I have the plague?" Hannah asked.

"Well, it's possible, but it could just turn out to be a cold. Okay, open your mouth please?"

Hannah opened her mouth wide so the doctor could inspect her throat, I didn't really want to be here, but Hannah would need someone there. The doctor also checked her eyes, and her chest.

"Well the bad news is, that you need to spend at least a week in bed to get better, but the good news is that it's not the plague." He said after agonising waiting. "So it is just a bad cold."

Hannah sighed with relief. "Thank you doctor."

"It's okay, now just make sure that you get plenty of rest and drink plenty of water."

I followed the doctor outside to give Hannah some time to get some rest.

"Make sure that you keep checking up on her." He said, patting me on the shoulder.

I went down to get Hannah a glass of water, by the time that I got back to her room, she was fast asleep again.

We all took it in turns to check up on Hannah, but throughout the rest of the day I couldn't get her out of my head, I couldn't concentrate on my duties. When it was my break, I went to my room, I had an idea, I was going to write a poem for Hannah, it's not exactly what I had in mind, but at least it's a start.

I spent five minutes just trying to think of what to say, there was so many things going through my head, I couldn't think how to put them onto paper. In the end I only thought of a four line poem, well...less is more, quick and straight to the point.

"You are my angel sent from heaven above

No one can deny it when it comes to love

I will forever be your lover

Sincerely your always loving Kookaburra."

I was on my way to Hannah's room where I could leave it for when she woke up. I bumped into Ballista halfway there.

"What've you got there Kook?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly hiding the poem behind my back, but Ballista snatched it from my hands, I felt my face begin to burn as she read it.

"Who's this for?" She asked.

"No one, I told you, it's nothing."

I tried to snatch it back, but Ballista stopped me.

"Have you got a serious crush on someone?"

"If I tell you the truth, will you give it back?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, yes, I have a huge crush on someone, and I was just going to take it to her."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you that yet."

"Well maybe I should deliver it for you, it would be much more subtle then."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll just give you a description of her, she's got dark hair, white skin, British..."

"Stop there, I know who you're talking about."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to see her now."

"Okay, if you're sure you know who I mean."

"There's only one person who it could be, I've seen the way you look at her."

Ballista gave me a thumbs up as she walked away, half of me was thinking that this was a good idea, but the other half was thinking that this was going to end badly, maybe Ballista has the wrong person in mind.

By the end of the day I was starting feel better and I was starting to relax, I was thinking of going to see Hannah again, but I was a bit nervous about what she was going to say, I'll have to face the music at some time.

When I walked inside her room she was fast asleep again, I looked around briefly for the piece of paper, but it was no where to be seen, I had a horrid feeling that she'd threw nit in the bin, but it wasn't there, soon Hannah began to wake up.

"Hannah, are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah, why? Do you need to talk to me about something?"

"No, I'm just checking up on you to see if you're okay...by the way...has Ballista brought you, um...a small piece of paper recently by any chance?"

"No."

I was right, Ballista had the wrong person, if she didn't give it to Hannah, who did she give it to?

I stayed with Hannah a couple of minutes before leaving to find this mystery person. As I went round the corner I noticed Shaiden, she was storming over to me, holding this paper, I think that I've found the guilty one.

"Kook, are you behind this?" She asked holding up the poem. "You are my angel sent from heaven above? Why are you still doing this?"

"Shaiden, let me explain. There's been a misunderstanding, that poem's not really meant for you."

"Well, who's it for?"

"It's for H...someone else."

"Just tell me who and I'll take this to her."

"No, I'm not going to risk that twice."

"Okay."

Shaiden then handed the poem over to me and casually walked away, well that went better than expected. Maybe this whole romantic poem thing was a bad idea after all. I'll just tell Hannah face to face when she's better.

The weeks were soon starting to fly by, and Hannah was very slowly starting to make a recovery, the worst of her cold was over and the plague that had been affecting the entire kingdom was finally coming to an end.

One morning as I was walking to my duties I saw Hannah talking to Ballista, Hannah looked rather embarrassed and part of me was urging to know what they were talking about, but I didn't want to humiliate Hannah any further. I simply walked past them and focused on my daily duties and did the best that I could trying to not let Hannah distract me.

When my morning shift was over I decided that I wasn't going to hide any longer or hide my feelings, Hannah was going to know right here, right now. I pretty much ran to find Hannah, she must be somewhere near.

On my way to the lounge I was stopped by Ballista, she looked like she had something to tell me, something serious.

"Kook, there you are." She said.

"What's up Ballista, is there something wrong?"

"No, I just need to tell you something."

"What?"

"First of all, I'm sorry about the poem and Shaiden."

"It's okay, I figured that you'd think it was her."

"But the is some good news, after that happened I happened to find out that a certain person has got a huge crush on you, I won't tell you who, but I'll tell you this, she's Bristish."

Wow, that was was a bit sudden, someone her has a huge crush on me, and my only clue is that she's British, Knightriss is British and so are Shaiden and Hannah, Ballista just mentioned the whole poem mix up, maybe it's all linked to that, could Ballista mean that since Shaiden read that poem she's noticed my sensitive, romantic side and developed different feelings for me? She has been looking at me a bit differently, it all seemed possible.

"It's not Shaiden is it?" I asked.

At that point I heard a short gasp come from my right, I looked and briefly saw someone hide round the corner, shortly followed by small cries.

"Just a minute." Said Ballista, running round the corner.

I didn't see Ballista again after that, and I still couldn't find Hannah anywhere, I did see Faetal in the lounge, she's become very close friends with Hannah, maybe she'll know where she is.

"Faetal, do you have any idea where Hannah is, I need to talk to her and I can't find her anywhere." I asked.

"I heard her crying in her room, Ballista told me that she's very upset."

"Oh, okay."

What could Hannah be so upset about, maybe I'll wait until later when I tell her how I feel, hopefully she'll be a bit happier then. Maybe she's found out that the man that she cares about doesn't care about her in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hannah's P.O.V**

It was a quiet morning, and I was still upset, how could Kook say that? Does he really not care about me? Would he rather be with Shaiden? I saw his face when he found out that someone liked him. I clambered out of bed that morning and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were red from crying and my throat was aching, I got washed and dressed and went downstairs to breakfast, Ballista and Kook noticed me as soon as I walked in.

"Are you alright, Hannah?" Ballista asked. "You look dreadful."

"No. I'm fine."

I looked over at Kook, he looked a bit down, also a bit guilty, he could barely look at me, I could feel the tears building up again, I just picked up one single slice of toast, but I could only eat half of it, anything was starting to make me feel sick.

"Hannah, are you sure you're alright?" Kook asked.

"I'm fine! Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you're not eating, you look really tired, and I'm feeling concerned for you."

"Why?"

Kook didn't reply, he was struggling to think of an answer.

"Why Kook?"

"Because...because, you're my friend, and I hate seeing my friends like this."

"Friend? Is that all?" I went to take another bite of my toast, but I couldn't bare it. "I'm done, I'm going to my room."

"Hannah, wait!" Shaiden shouted, and dashed over to me as I walked out the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Shaiden closed the door behind her, cutting us off from the others. "Tell me."

"I've just been a bit down lately, alright, that's all."

"But why?"

"There's a guy who I really like, and he doesn't even want to know anything about me, he'd rather be with someone else. There, I've said it, now just leave me alone."

"But who is it that you like?"

"Leave me alone!"

I walked up to my room and I didn't look back, I slammed the door shut behind me, as soon as I was alone, I burst out into tears and slowly slid down the door and onto the ground, I wanted to go home, back to Splazzer City, I thought that coming here, my dreams would finally come true, but everything's just got worse.

I remained sat on the floor for a whole hour, everything had gone wrong, and there was nothing that could make this better or worse, I got up, locked the door and got my suitcase out from under my bed, I was going to run away again, I had no idea where though, I couldn't go to Splazzer City I've been banished, and I can't stay here, because there isn't anything for me to stay for, I guess I'll just become a homeless person, continuously on the road.

I was just putting some jeans into my case when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice shaking from crying for so long.

"Hannah, it's me." said Kook.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you face to face."

"No why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because, I've got a sneaking suspicion that you're upset because of me, and I want to explain myself."

"Alright."

I unlocked the door and allowed Kook to walk in, I didn't look at him, I just continued packing.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, there's nothing left here for me, I might as well go."

"But you've barely been here for three months, you can't go."

"Give me one good reason why."

"Because...because I...we're all your friends here and we'll all be sad if you go, besides where will you go?"

"I don't know, I've just got to get out."

Kook sighed. "Please don't go, Hannah." his voice was shaking, it sounded like he was about to cry. I turned round to face him, his eyes were brimming with tears. "Please." he whispered, as the tears fell onto his cheeks.

"Kook, why are you crying?"

"Because you're a good friend of mine and I don't want to see you go."

I flung the shirt that I had in my hands down onto the bed.

"Is that all I am to you? A friend? Look I don't really want to go."

"Then stay."

"How can I stay when the man that I love will barely give me a second look?"

"What?"

I collapsed onto the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You were told yesterday by Ballista, that someone in this castle had a huge crush on you, and who did you think that was?"

"Shaiden."

"Exactly, you obviously still have feelings for her, but what if it wasn't Shaiden? What if it was someone else who had a crush on you, in fact I know exactly who that girl is, and she doesn't just have a crush on you Kook, she loves you and she has for a very, very long time, she broke the rules and got kicked out of her own home because of you, she got hurt, you all cared for her, let her live here, and you just don't realize her feelings for you even if she was standing in front of you right now!"

Kook thought for a second, suddenly his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, he looked back at me in shock.

"It's you?" he asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Hannah, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I guess I was worried that you were going to reject me like all the other guys in my life, I've even been rejected by my own family. And I guess I was right." I stumbled back onto my feet and continued packing. "You're just like all the others."

As I had my back turned, I heard Kook walk up behind me, and felt his hand land on my shoulder, I shrugged him off and stormed past him, into the bathroom to collect my toiletries.

"Hannah, that's not how I feel." he replied.

"Yeah, damn right it's not how you feel." I answered walking back to my suitcase.

"No, I mean that I'm not rejecting you."

I stopped and turned round to face him. "What?"

Kook looked down at his feet and sighed, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Hannah, you may think that I still have feelings for Shaiden, yes, I may have looked a bit surprised when I thought it was her, especially since she told me that she has no similar feelings for me, but my second thought was you, but I thought that if you wanted to tell me you would have yourself, and I didn't want to tell you just in case it wasn't, but I really, really like you too...in fact, I think that I love you."

I was crying again, but this time with joy, Kook likes me after all, actually he loves me. I couldn't move, and I couldn't say a word, the whole shock of what Kook had said.

"Hannah, please don't cry." he said caressing my cheek.

I closed my eyes and sighed, everything was back to normal, there was no way that I was going to leave now, I looked deep into Kook's eyes and smiled wide, I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I love you Kook." I whispered.

"I love you too."

Kook wrapped his arms tight around my waist and held me close, this was definitely the place that I was meant to be. I moved my arms from around Kook's neck and put my hands on his shoulders, I looked deep into his bright blue eyes, I could see them begin to fill up with tears again, he went to say something, but I stopped my mouth with a kiss before he could, Kook very quickly started to settle and accepted the kiss, I moaned as he began to run his hands up and down my arms, the sensation of his skin against mine was spectacular, now being here with the man that I love.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We inform the others." Kook replied. "We can't keep it from them, they have a right to know."

"Right to know what?" Gildar asked who was stood in the doorway.

I froze. "Erm..." I was struggling to think of an answer.

"To know what's been upsetting Hannah." Kook said.

"So you know what happened?"

"I do now."

Gildar's eyes moved to my suitcase that was still on my bed.

"Are you leaving Hannah?" He asked.

"I was but...Kook managed to change my mind."

"Good, so what was the whole problem?"

"Well, we'd rather tell you all together than individually." Said Kook.

"Okay, well we're all going to the lounge, I heard a bit of shouting so I thought that I'd come to see if everything was okay."

"Yeah, everything's perfect." Kook replied smiling at me.

When Gildar turned around Kook held my hand and we walked down together. I was nervous about telling the others about our relationship now.

"What are we going to say?" I asked as we walked down the corridor.

"We'll just tell them the truth."

Kook let go of my hand as we walked into the lounge, when everyone turned to look at us, my heart began to race, I couldn't do this, I didn't feel ready to tell everyone, I'm still coming down from the shock of Kook telling me his feelings.

"Are you okay now Hannah?" Shaiden asked as we sat down.

"Yes thank you."

"What was the problem then?"

I looked at Kook. "Are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"I thought you'd want to tell them, it was your problem."

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay. See, what had happened was just a big misunderstanding, I thought that this guy that I like liked someone else, but I was wrong. It turns out that he feels exactly the same for me as I feel for him, and...well...we're dating now."

"That's great, what's his name?"

I looked at Kook and he sighed.

"It's me." He said, his cheeks going slightly red.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Vane chuckled and patted Kook on the shoulder. "Good on you bro."

Now I could feel my cheeks burning up, I was now relieved that everyone knew about this little situation now, but there was a feeling deep down that for some reason that this couldn't be allowed.

"Hang on guys, can I just clarify something?" I asked. "Is there some sort of rule against this? That Kook's a defender and I'm not? Or because Kook's half bird and half human and I'm just human."

"No, there's nothing like that for dating, but if you were a defender Hannah it might not be allowed, one of the very few rules here is that defenders can't date each other." Knightriss explained.

"This is great." Said Faetal. "Now you two can do the opening dance at the ball next week."

"Ball? What ball?"

No one had told me about a ball.

"Oh sorry Hannah, we've all been so busy we forgot to tell you about it." Said Ballista. "We have a ball this time every year to celebrate a successful year."

"This is all a bit sudden."

"Shall we help you find something to wear? There's a fantastic shop in the village that make the most amazing evening dresses.

"No, it's fine, I've already got one in mind."

It was true, I did have one in mind, it was a dress that I've only worn once, it's my school prom dress, I was never going to forget that night, hanging out with my old friend Katie, and even though I had a boyfriend then, he never asked me to dance with him once. But who cares, now that Kook's here my life makes sense again.

"So what are you wearing' child?" Madeva asked.

"It's my old school prom dress, I've been looking for an excuse to wear it."

"Can we see it?"

"No, you'll have to wait until the ball, when is it?"

"Next Saturday in the great hall, and if you and Kook are going to be doing the opening dance you'll have to practise."

"Oh no, I'm not that good at dancing."

"It's okay." Said Kook. "It's a very simple dance, you'll have learnt it in no time."

Before I went to practise this dance with Kook, I got my dress out of the wardrobe and out of it's protective sheet, it had been there so long I had to air it out, but it had also been so long, I was worried that it wouldn't fit me anymore, I got undressed and quickly tried it on, it was still a perfect fit.  
>I stood in front of the mirror for a minute or two twirling and remembering a great night, I still had the photos somewhere.<p>

I was in the middle of my little flashback when I was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. I panicked and wrapped my bed sheets around me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Kook. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

When Kook saw me wrapped in my bed sheet he chuckled.

"Felt a chill?" He asked.

"I was just trying on my dress to see if it still fits."

"And does it?"

"Yep."

Kook paused and looked me up and down. "Can I have a look?"

"No, just wait until the ball."

"Can't I get a glimpse?"

I sighed. "Okay."

I lifted up the sheets slightly revealing the bottom of the dress. "There that's all you're getting."

When Kook left the room I changed back into my day clothes and met him in the great hall, the hall was already fully decorated, streamers and banners covered the walls and flower displays every few feet.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." I said as I joined Kook.

"No doubt it'll look even better on the night of the ball."

Kook held my hand and put his hand on my waist.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Okay."

Kook was right, this was a very easy dance, I was a natural apparently, I couldn't already hear the music playing and I could see everyone dressed up in their dresses and suits, the lights and everything else, I rested my head against Kook's chest and closed my eyes.

Soon Kook slowed down and eventually stopped dancing altogether.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you're a natural."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, I know a good dancer when I see one you're brilliant at this dance."

I smiled as Kook looked deep into my eyes, I felt my legs go weak as he moved a stray strand of hair from my face, I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my forehead against his.

Leading up to the night of the ball I would help out, if there was anything that I could do to help. I would happily oblige.

The night of the ball hid finally arrived, the girls and me were already starting to get ready while the boys were still on duty.

I got my dress out of the wardrobe again along with some shoes and my jewellery box, I selected a pair of black pumps, a pearl bracelet and some pearl earrings to match.

By the time I was pretty much ready it was pretty much time for the ball, I just had my makeup to do, I chose some red lipstick and some red eyeshadow along with eyeliner. Once I was ready I walked down to the great hall, everyone was already there, and I couldn't wait to see Kook's reaction to my outfit.

I stopped outside the doors and held onto the door handles, after a couple of seconds silence, I finally walked in, all heads turned to look at me, all the guys were stood with their mouths open.

"You look beautiful." Said Kook as I walked over.

"Thank you."

"If you wore that to your prom while you were dating your ex, he must have felt so lucky."

I frowned. "Not really...he didn't even talk to me all evening."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry."

Kook wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. You make me feel so lucky."

"Aww." Said Madeva. "That's so sweet."

"He didn't even dance with me." I added.

"Your ex?"

"Yeah."

"Well, in that case..." Said Kook taking my hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You may."

Me and Kook stood in the middle of the dance floor waiting for the music to start, once it did we began to glide along the ground.

It wasn't long before everyone else began to join us, Gildar and Ballista were next to walk up, closely followed by Madeva and Skabb, Madeva gave me a quick wink as they danced past us, this is the best night I've had since my prom night.

After dancing for around an hour, I had to go and sit down, I got myself a drink from the drinks table and sat down, the relief was heavenly.

I watched as everyone else was on the dance floor, Kook was showing off as usual with his dance moves, I couldn't help but smile. Soon Madeva left the dance floor and sat down next to me.

"You havin' a good night?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is better than my prom night."

Madeva had a certain look on her face, like she wanted to tell me something...but she couldn't.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothin'."

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"Kooky asked us not to tell you."

Kook told them something I shouldn't know? What's he up to? Did he have something planned for this evening?

Soon the music died down and everyone left the dance floor, Kook came straight over to me and Madeva, he looked and Madeva and quickly flicked his eyes over to me.

"I didn't tell her." Said Madeva, leaving her seat and going to get a drink.

Kook sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you planning something?" I asked.

"What?"

"Madeva said that you'd asked everyone not to tell me something."

"It's nothing to worry about."

Not two seconds after Kook said that the music started again, I recognised this song, it was my favourite soundtrack from my favourite film "Avatar". I looked at Kook, he smiled and winked.

"Is this what you had planned?"

"You said Avatar is your favourite film, and you said this is your favourite song from the CD."

I looked around the room, everyone was looking at us, Kook got up from his seat and held out his hand, I held his hand and followed him onto the dance floor, my cheeks burning up with embarrassment.

Everyone clapped as we stood in the middle of the dance floor, soon me and Kook were dancing along in time to the music, halfway through the song Kook wrapped his arm around my back and dipped me down in a romantic fashion, I remained like that for a few seconds as Kook looked deep into my eyes, I could hear a few chuckles and mutters from the others, they could see where this was going, Kook smiled and slowly leaned towards me, there was a few whistles and claps from the others as our lips touched, this has been the best night ever!


End file.
